


You

by StarStriking



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Letters, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStriking/pseuds/StarStriking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Hux to Ben on their last day of high school before Hux leaves for college. (480ish words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> If the text is in bold that means Hux crossed it out/erased it. (also, listen to You by Keaton Henson for the best experience)

_Dear Ben,_  
God that sounds too formal, huh? Oh well. So it’s the last day of high school! Ha! You made it out alive. **We made it out together!** To be completely honest, none of us thought you’d make it. We all kind of thought you would drop out somewhere around the second or third year. But the good thing is we were all proved to be wrong! **I’m actually glad you stayed with us!** We all made it actually. All of us expect, well you who. The Rey girl from Australia didn’t get far into the second year before moving. Sucks really. **She seemed to have a thing for you.** You two seemed to hit it off. Time for the last hurrah, ey? Johnny hung toilet paper all over the bathrooms with the help of Mae. That should be funny. **Too bad we didn’t do anything that exciting** The new students will have to deal with the consequences.  
Well after this year, I am headed off to Harvard, as you know I got in and my family decided they are going to pay to move me up there. **I’ll miss you** Do you know where you are going? Last time I asked I recall you saying you had nowhere to go. If that is still the case by the time everyone leaves for college, you can come with me to Massachusetts. **I would love it if you came.** I don't mind. I’m getting an apartment up there instead of living on campus and I could always use a **partner** **friend** roommate. **It’d be fun too.** I already know you so it won’t be awkward for me. That is only if you don’t have anywhere to go, though. **Though I’d miss you terribly if you didn’t join me.**  
I don’t expect you to come along but I would have to visit you like crazy if you didn’t but it’d be cool if you do. **You know since this is one of the last times I might be talking to you I just want to tell you something. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago, but I was too scared. I think maybe possibly that I kind of like you? I mean if it wasn’t obvious. I am pretty sure I’ve had these feelings since 7th grade, but again, I was to scared. Learning that being this way (as in liking the same gender) was wrong all my life has really fucked me up. My parents would hate me for it and I know you would hate me too, but I wanted you to know before I leave.** Well, that is all for now I guess. My offer will forever stand, just tell me so I can get a room or something ready for you and you can be over at any time.  
Don’t forget about me,  
Hux 


End file.
